Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of Internet technologies, and in particular, relates to a recommendation method and apparatus.
Description of Related Art
With the development of Internet technologies, users are able to acquire more and more network services from websites. When a user browses a website and selects network services, a website recommendation system can play an important role. In particular, a website recommendation system can be important for users whose demands or requirements are not ascertained, since these users may directly select the network services recommended by the website recommendation system. Accordingly, currently and for the most part, websites have their own recommendation system to recommend network services to the users and to reduce user activities such as browsing, clicking, and the like. This can, therefore, reduce the load of the website servers, save network bandwidth resources, and improve the value of the websites.
Currently, the mainstream websites typically recommend network services to the users based on a collaborative filtering (CF) algorithm, which may reduce aimless behaviors such as browsing, clicking and the like, and hence reduce the load of the website servers, save network bandwidth resources and improve the value of the websites. In practice, in addition to recommending network services to the users, the websites may also recommend potential users to network service providers from the perspective of the network service providers. However, considering the large number of users who access the websites, if recommendation of the potential users is implemented directly based on the collaborative filtering algorithm, the calculation load is heavy, thus affecting recommendation efficiency.